


恋爱琐事11

by adabmaster



Category: bbam - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 04:57:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21191942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adabmaster/pseuds/adabmaster





	恋爱琐事11

“哐。”

客厅里一阵碎响，bambam眼睛紧盯着电脑屏幕，余光瞟见自家男人猛起身，一阵风似地刮出去。

kunta把猫粮碗打翻了，褐色的小颗粒撒了一地。bambam伸着懒腰出来，林在范正趴在地上掏沙发底下的猫粮。

罪魁祸首在猫爬架上舔爪子。

bambam大喇喇地歪倒在沙发上，脚丫子不老实地踩上林在范因为努力清扫而撅起的屁股。林在范按着抹布直起身看了他一眼，无可奈何又习以为常地叹了口气。

水流从管道里哗啦啦涌出来冲走手上的灰尘和污渍，林在范回过头，客厅里到处都是猫。沙发上伸懒腰的那一只露出一节细腻的腰肢，拖长了声音打个呵欠，嗓子沙沙地挠磨人的心。

林在范擦干手给他捏捏肩：“你趴电脑太久了，要活动一下。”“我不。”bambam伸手来勾他的脖子，简单又任性的两个字，尾音随着贴上来的嘴唇收得很坚决。

撒娇的人根本没意识到自己在撒娇，呼吸平缓又绵长。林在范心里一动，踢掉拖鞋就覆了上去。身下人这薄薄的一层肌肉裹住了细瘦的骨架，浑身支楞得硌人，嘴唇却像是草莓果冻，丝滑又Q弹。林在范托着bambam的后颈吻得爱不释口，牙齿轻轻碾过唇瓣和舌尖，bambam就在逐渐凌乱的鼻息里漏出一两声细细的哼。

林在范稍稍抬起头来和他对视。水光盈盈的嘴唇比平时更加晶莹红润，惹得他忍不住又多啵了几口。

bambam没说话，被林在范架在肩膀上的手绕到脑后抓住他的头发，膝盖屈起在要命的地方蹭了蹭。

林在范猛吸了一口气，又重重地叹出来：“你冷落它太久了。”手使坏地慢慢掀起衣服下摆摸进去，摸到胸前的小凸点，轻巧地捻了一把，“你看，它也想我了。”

bambam无力反驳，因为从林在范靠近的那一刻起，自己的每个动作都在迎合。长时间的集中精神让他疲惫，也让他的身体越来越焦渴，仿佛经历了一场干旱。

bambam顺从着被脱掉了上衣，光裸的后背贴上沙发的皮面，一瞬间的冰凉被体温化解，柔润地托住他的身体。可是压在身上这具躯体散发的体温被衣服阻隔，bambam不满地挠他的耳朵：“你也脱了。”

直起身子，林在范言听计从地把上衣扔了出去。bambam躺着，欣赏伴侣白皙的皮肤，以及因为兴奋而尤为明显的肌肉线条。

“好看吗？”林在范俯身又噙住他的嘴唇。问是问了，却不给机会回答，因为他太清楚自家这个小怼怼嘴里能说出什么样的话。

还是行动比较诚实。

bambam被亲吻着耳朵和颈窝，两个身体紧紧贴合，很快就渗出了细密的汗。沙发柔软的皮面沾了汗水，紧紧地巴住后背。

bambam神思突然冷静。

林在范被他推开一臂的距离，难得有些不耐烦，脸都板了起来。bambam就势扑过去挂在他身上：“我们换个地方。”

沙发是前不久刚换的，皮面质感超好，而且柔软又宽敞。林在范托住他的屁股：“为什么？我早就想在这里办你了。”场所和气氛都很合适。

bambam脸上浮起一丝羞恼的红晕：“……会有痕迹的！很难清理……唔……”林在范含糊不清地吸吮他的舌：“小心一点就好了。”

“小心一点”的结果就是只有bambam自己在提醒吊胆。俯趴在沙发上，林在范跪在身后卖力地冲撞，沙发发出沉闷又羞人的咯吱声。身后又热又湿，被拍打出的声音尤其清脆，bambam软着身体，总觉得有什么要顺着那处流下来了。

林在范附过来贴紧他的后背，手指掐住乳尖惊得bambam叫出了声。这几记顶得尤其深，林在范伸出舌头舔舐他的耳廓：“你今天都不怎么发出声音。”bambam被无端的羞耻捂住了嘴，强烈的快感失去出口，在身体里横冲直撞，bambam渐渐感觉眼前炸开了团团烟花。

林在范伸手到下面替他扯掉套子，颇有些邀功请赏的味道：“你看，这样不就不会弄脏沙发了。”bambam趴倒在沙发上喘息，手指都懒得动一下，更不愿意在这种情况下多费口舌训夫。可是林在范偏偏不肯见好就收，坏手捏住他刚刚释放过还湿漉漉的家伙：“可是你今天有点快啊。”

bambam气急攻心就想爬起来，不防被林在范前后夹击顶得一声惊呼，那家伙在林在范手里又颤颤巍巍地抬起了头。他靠在林在范怀里，身体挣成了一张弓，全靠林在范横在自己胸前这一只手勉强维持平衡。没了着力点，声带也失去了阻隔，随着林在范的逐渐不控制力道的动作发出高亢的呻吟。

林在范把膝盖挤进他腿间，按在他下腹的手迎着顶进的力度把他推向自己。bambam被刺激得流出了眼泪，声音渐渐染上了哭腔。林在范平时的温柔抛掉了七八分，bambam只觉得自己快要被他钉穿了。

被肆意开垦的地方又迎来了新一轮的剧烈收缩，林在范被吮得声音都哑了，克制的一声“啊”响在bambam耳边，震麻了他半边身子，还握在林在范手里的那一根就不受克制地开始跳动。“这样不行哦……”林在范把自己埋进最深处，手指却堵住了bambam顶端不断渗出粘液的小孔，“你会弄脏沙发的……”

bambam终于被欺负得哭了出来，眼泪刷刷地掉：“你混蛋！”

林在范并不反驳，反而身体力行地证明着bambam这句话的正确性。bambam已经分不清这滚烫的是疼痛还是快感了，密集的冲刺之下忽然身体绷直，后面猛然绞紧，随即软软地趴倒了下去。

做了坏事的人手忙脚乱地搂住他，松开禁锢住前端的手，却没有等到意料之中的释放。

林在范慌了，把人翻过来，只见bambam无力地闭着眼，眼眶红红，两片脸颊都被眼泪浸湿了，翻红的后面还在一张一合，前面却还挺立着，看上去全然是一副被欺负惨了的可怜样。叫他的名字，也只是抽噎两声，并不回答。

bambam在情事上一向主动而放得开，即使做得狠了，也很少过分示弱。林在范看着他这幅样子，又是心软又是心痒。下身还停留在他体内，林在范克制住自己，轻轻吻上他湿润的眼睑：“乖，我帮你弄出来。”

林在范做得很认真，bambam胸膛起伏着，原本没多少的恼怒也就随着轻微的喘息散去了，淋淋漓漓地射了林在范满手。扯来纸巾胡乱地擦擦，林在范得寸进尺地又压了过来：“我还没好呢……”

“……滚、滚开……”

“……”

林在范洗完澡出来，就看到bambam盘腿坐在地板上，仔细地研究着沙发上的什么东西。

林在范擦着头发装没看到转身就走。

“你给我站住。”bambam气势汹汹地过来捏着他的耳朵拖过去，指着沙发上的一团痕迹，“说说看吧，怎么办？”林在范被他捏得嗷嗷叫，却还是嘴硬：“那、那也不是我一个人的嘛啊呀呀呀你轻点”

于是bambam翘着二郎腿督工，林在范小心翼翼跪在地板上，一个字一个字地输入，并搜索：

怎样清理真皮沙发

猫们在阳光里睡了很久。


End file.
